Forbidden Love
by flora.a.bloom
Summary: you may think that this story is just like any other vampire story but, its not young beautiful Flora, the well known vampire that was loved and appretiated by all vampire familes, breaks the nummber 1 rule with her best friend Stella and falls in love with a HUMAN but thats not all ,a vampire falling in love with a human is hard but its harder when he doesnt except u for who u are
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ... sorry i haven't been posting lately but it's because of school and there has been alot going on and stuff but anyways IM BACK and im gonna update my other stories soon so STAY TUNED**

forbidden love

 **characters:**

 **Charles: helia's dad**

 **Susan: helia's mom**

 **Rosalita: flora's mom**

 **Dylan: flora's dad**

 **Steve: charles's friend who works with him**

 **and maybe just maybe there will be a guy called james .MAYBE.**

 _in a place far away in the far end of the forest, there lived many vampires, but the most important vampires of all were the linphea family that consisted Rosalita and Dylan and their sixteen year old daughter flora_

 _flora is a beautiful warm hearted girl, she has long caramel colored hair with blonde bangs she also has the most beautiful emerald green eyes . Moreover, she had five other vampire friends and they like to call themselves the Winx , they were all beautiful girls called bloom, Stella , Tecna , Aisha, and Musa_

 _{ btw they only turn into vampires when they want to and all of them have to turn into their vampire form on the full moon }_

 **flora's POV**

me and Aisha were chatting but were interrupted by Stella

" WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY ''she screamed

'' Stella quit yelling, so what happened ?'' i asked

'' ok so i met this guy called Brandon , i met him in the town square '' she said

'' Stella i told i you that its dangerous there '' Aisha said

'' i know but girls i need one of you to come with me tomorrow because we are goin to meet up again and he is bringing a friend '' Stella said

'' im sorry Stella but my parents need me tomorrow so i could clean the house and help with the food since another family is coming over '' Aisha said

'' i can come if you want me to'' i suggested

'' ok so we are gonna meet up in the morning so wake up by 8 am'' she said

 **the next morning**

i woke up to the sound of my alarm clock

OMG its 7:30 which means there is only half an hour left to get ready

i went to the bathroom, washed my faced, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair

i wore short jeans shorts whit a hot pink colored tank top that had the peace sign on it written in aqua , i put on my hot pink Coverse and decide to put my hair loose

after they arrived

'' here he is '' stella pointed to a guy with short brown hair , brown eyes but next to him was a guy who really caught my attention , he had long blue hair that was cut into spiky fridges , he also has the most amazing pair of midnight blue eyes i have ever see

we walked over to them

''Stella , hi'' that guy called Brandon said

'' hi Brandon , umm this is one of my best friends Flora''

'' hi flora , this is one of my best friends Helia '' Brandon said

'' hi'' i said

'' hey'' he said back

and then we smiled at each other... and i lets just say ... electricity and sparks took over my body ...

 **in Helia's house**

 **Charles's POV**

i was working on some stuff in my hidden room which i like to call it the dark room, when my phone rang

'' hello?'' i said

'' hey Charles its Steve and i have to come over to give you something that makes you find vampires much more easily, its way better than our last material ''he said

''ok bye '' 

after Steve came and both said there greetings , they went to the dark room

" ok so where is that thing you were talking about?''

" i'd like to call it the Mega Finder " he said

" ok so what does it do?''

" ok i have two of them the first one, you can put it on your wrist , because it looks like a watch and you can go anywhere while having it and the second one you keep it in your house so you will know if a vampire has entered your home , now you see it has the number 0 on it because right now there are no vampires around but for example if it turned to two that means you have two vampires nearby , do you understand ?'' he explained

'' yes , yes i do, but how does it sense vampires" i asked

'' simple , i used a the sensor that senses bad blood, like the one that we used for our last material ''

'' this is amazing im gonna finish off every vampire there is and im gonna figure out there hideout and destroy even if thats the last thing i will ever do'' i said

 **hi, i know it was a short boring chapter , some people say first chapters are always the hardest , AND I AM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE haha**

 **hope you liked it though , dont forget to review**

 **Feel free to private message me :)**


	2. Thoughts

with the girls:

Flora POV

"How about we play truth or dare'' said brandon

'' YASSSS'' said stella

'' ok , stella truth or dare '' asked brandon

'' truth'' replied stella

''what was the most embarrassing moment of your life'' aked brandon

''one time i entered a fashion show and while i was walking down the runaway ... i slipped and fell down infront of all the people and all of them started laughing at me.'' said stella while pouting

then we all started laughing , even her

''ok, Flora , truth or dare '' stella asked me

'' truth'' i said , its always safest to pick truth

'' do you think that you and helia could be a good match'' stella asked while winking

OMG stella you are so dead ... helia is right there

'' ummm... well i haven't known helia for enough time to know but i think yes since he is a really sweet person'' i said while blushing

'' awwwww...floraaaa'' helia said with a smirk on his face

'' anyway , brandon truth or dare '' i asked while laughing

'' dare'' said brandon

'' i dare you to... prank call someone and tell them : i will find you and i will kill you'' i said

'' ok''

''really you actually agreed on doing that'' i said as i laughed my head off

ok so the day flew by really fast but it was enough to know that Brandon and Helia are good guys and that i can see us being best-friends in the future..But at the same time , im feeling worried and confused because my feelings for Helia are growing and i dont even really know the real him as yet. Moreover, he is a human and the number one rule for vampires is to never fall in love or communicate with a human. Is Helia worth breaking the rules?

Helia's POV

today has been simply amazing ... it was so fun meeting the girl brandon has a crush... and most importantly, the highlight of my day was Flora . I feel like me and Flora have a good connection, its like i have known her my whole life , and i dont even know her. However, she makes me feel...Special and that i finally have someone who understands me, someone who i can really talk to.. unlike my girlfriend Melissa ... And if you guys are wondering who the heck is Melissa .. Well she is my girlfriend , the most popular girl in school. She has long blonde hair with dark blue eyes , and has a white addition to that, she is tall and thin and the captain of the cheerleaders, Melissa and I have been dating for almost a year now, when we first started dating, it was before Melissa got influenced by popularity , i used to love her but my feelings towards her are changing as she is changing. Im still in a relationship with her because i still have faith in her and i still hope that she could change back to the old Melissa but now that i met Flora , i have the courage to break up with her but i just want to give it time first

My trail of thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an angel sitting beside me

" well i guess this is goodbye for now " said Flora as she opened the door of the car

but as she was about to leave i held her hand making her turn backwards, facing me

" can you please give me your number in order to communicate" i asked hoping she would say yes

"yea sure" she said with a smile on her face

and with that we exchanged numbers and then she got off the car

However, i was confused since stella and Flora asked us to drop them off in a place near the town square ... why didnt they allow us to drop them home? are they hiding somethin?

 **OK guys hi , Im back , i Know this was a short chapter but i felt like i needed to update someting for you guys and i did as fast as i could . do you want me to update '' Complicated world" or "living the new life next" please tell me in the review section ... hope you liked this chapie and if you have any ideas feel free to PM me and i know this chapie was a bit boring but things are about to get really juicy and dramatic i promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, _please read what I'm going to tell you first_**

 **-so before you guys go on with the chapter , i just wanted to say that in every new chapter i'm going to be replying to your reviews so i can reply to the people who don't have verified accounts ( guests ) , but you guys can still PM me and in this chapter i won't be replying to anyone because i just wanted to tell you guys first**

 **-... and for those of you who didn't know , i published a new story called " Angel In Disguise" that has an amazing plot ( its an FXH , and it has some of the others characters too ) and for the ones who already read ''angel in disguise '' i have a poll on my profile , and the votes will determine wether Roxy will be in the new story or no , so please vot** e

 _ **Flora POV**_

so after they dropped us off next to a place called ''XY" ( i made that up kay ?)Stella and I used our speedix , which is running in high speed , only vampires have that

and when we got home , lets just say things started to get ugly

'' FLORA ! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU !? " yelled my dad , Dylan

'' Dad , i was only out with Stella , no need to worry , i'm not a little girl anymore '' i replied , with a bit of an attitude

" out with stella , huh! Flora ... please don't tell me you went to the town square" he said with a serious look on his face

and with that i went speechless , so he knew my answer

'' Flora ! what were you thinking ... how many times have i told you that its dangerous there , all these disgustig humans'' he said

'' Dad! You can't call Humans Disgusting ! its us that have a right to be called disgusting 'cause last time i checked , it was us who just come up to anyone , bite their neck , and suck their blood , not the other way around " i said

dad just stood there , not saying a word but then...

'' flora... I'm sorry sweetie , its just that , your my only daughter , heck your my only child , i can't risk losing you , I'm sorry if I'm controlling you or something but thats just how dads are , i just want you to be safe and happy " he said , making me feel happy and guilty at the same time

i felt happy because well , who wouldn't , his words were so touching and they left a mark on my heart

but on the other hand, i felt guilty because i know i'm going to go back there ... i WANT to go back their and nobody is going to stop me , but i don't think i should tell dad about Helia and Brandon right now

'' I'm sorry too dad , and thank you , for everything '' i told him , and went up and hugged him , as he hugged me back

'' well i have to go , i have some things to take care off ''said dad , and then he went off

leaving me , with a head full of thoughts

what if Helia and Brandon start to think that we are hiding something from?

what if they start getting suspicious

can we trust them enough to tell them our secret?

no i won't tell them , the last thing i want to do is to scare Helia off

 _ **Helia POV**_

me and brandon arrived back to the house , and no , Brandon is not my brother , but he just prefers to sleep over at our house for some reason

then my dad came over

'' hey Helia , where were you ? '' said dad

'' oh i was out with that Brandon and i met his soon to be girlfriend and her friend and well we bonded really well '' i replied

'' well , thats good to here '' my dad said

 _something doesn't seem right , there's this weird smell that smells oddly familiar. thought Helia's dad , Charles_

'' hey helia , are you sure you where just hanging around some friends ?'' my dad asked

'' yes sir , i swear we were just hanging around some friends '' replied brandon

and with that , dad left

well ... that was weird

 **Charles's POV ( helia's dad )**

There was definitely a vampire near Helia but i can't over-react now

maybe it was just a vampire that happened to walk past helia , not the friends

anyway i have to be more careful , i should tell my workers about this

most importantly , i should start spying on Helia from time to time

the next day

 _ **Helia POV**_

i woke to the sound of the alarm and got ready for school

then someone behind me started laughing uncontrollably

ughhh ... Brandon

'' what now !? '' o said while whining

'' Helia , you do realize that its the 2nd day of summer break , right ?'' brandon said while laughing

'' wait .. WHAT !'' i yelled

'' yeah, and I told stella that you and I will take her and flora to watch a movie , you can thank me later '' he told me

YASSSSSSSSSSS , I'm gonna go out with flora today ! I'm so excited i can't wait to get to know her , and if it goes well , then maybe... I'll break up with Melissa and start dating flora instead

i wore blue ripped skinny jeans , and a white shirt that shows off my muscles , i mean , dress to impress ;) , and white converse , while brandon wore black skinny jeans and a green shirt that also showed off his muscles and , green converse

with that we drove off to meet them at the movie theater

 **C** _ **harles's POV**_

i was minding my own business , working on some machines but was interrupted when one of the maids came in

'' hello , sir Charles , here is your Breakfast '' said th maid

" thank you , can you please call Helia for me '' i aksed

'' sorry sir , helia has went out with Brandon to meet some friends '' she said and then left

went out with some friends huh

hmmmmm...

 **Ok so thats the 3rd chapter for ya guys , don't forget to review , follow and favorite , i'll reply to your reviews in the next chapter**

 **~XOX**


End file.
